


I'll be cleaning up bottles with you on New Year's Day

by mcmargentinski713



Series: My Niche Verse [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, F/M, Fluff, New Year's Day, Post canon, Stiles' POV, based on taylor swift's new year's day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmargentinski713/pseuds/mcmargentinski713
Summary: Stiles and Lydia (recently engaged) cleaning up after throwing a party for New Year's Eve.





	I'll be cleaning up bottles with you on New Year's Day

**Author's Note:**

> So despite having not posted in months, I have been writing here and there, but nothing seemed worth putting up on here I guess? But it's 12:30 at night and I'm feeling confident in this. So hopefully you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :D
> 
> This is based on a song from Taylor Swift's new album reputation titled "New Year's Day" because the message is basically that like everyone's so obsessed with who they're gonna kiss at midnight, but she just wants someone who will be there to help her clean up the next day. 
> 
> Also, there's few references to some of the other songs on reputation because I'm trash. Lol.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the lyrics used or referenced in here. And I definitely do not own teen wolf or it's characters. :)

“Five.”

 

“Four.”

 

“Three.”

 

“Two.”

 

“One!”

 

“Happy New Year!” Everyone shouted as the confetti fell and fireworks exploded in the New York City sky. 

 

Stiles leans down with a slightly tipsy smile plastered on his face and Lydia stretches her neck to meet him halfway, but it’s not enough so he picks her up, arms tucked under her ass and she laughs into the kiss. 

 

He loves her laugh, and fuck is he happy she gets to be his midnight kiss on New Year’s every year for the last six years, but he’s also perfectly fine with helping her clean up when it’s all said and done. 

 

There’s wine spilled on the couch after the party, candle wax and Polaroids on the floor, and confetti in places Stiles didn’t even know it could get in as the girls walk to the lobby carrying their shoes. 

 

“You get the confetti, I’ll take care of the wine on the couch before it sets in?” Stiles offers and Lydia smiles, nodding. 

 

“And when we’re all done, this dress can finally come off.” she winks. 

 

Stiles eyes her up and down, smirking. While the plum red is a nice way to bring out the white of her cream skin and make the reds of her hair pop, Stiles would much prefer the item of clothing off her so he can take her into a sacred oasis. 

 

The vacuum interrupts Stiles’ thoughts and he slips past his fiance into the kitchen, which has glasses and plates on every counter, but for now his focus is the wine on the couch. He reaches the cabinet with baking soda then grabs the club soda from the fridge and a towel to take out the stain before it sets. 

 

A few pats and lots of baking soda later there’s barely any evidence in the white couch of the dark wine. 

 

He starts cleaning the dishes while Lydia finishes up getting the confetti from between the cushions and under the area rug. 

 

“I love you,” she whispers into his ear a moment later, sending chills down his spine. 

 

He glances back, “I love you too,” he says, sleepily. 

 

She presses her faded red pout to his neck and he forgets the dishes. 

 

“Mmm. That’s not fair-- not only do your lips feel like a cloud on my skin, but your dress dips so low in the front and-and-” he slurs, turning around.

 

She presses her mouth to his, softly, stopping him from saying another word. 

 

Stiles knew for years that Lydia was his only, but now he knows for sure he’s hers as well, and he doesn’t need to read the last page. He knows she’ll stay when he’s lost and she’s scared and he’s turning around, so he squeezes her hand right here in the dim light of the kitchen three times and buries his head into the nape of her neck. 

 

“I love you,” he breathes into her neck and she melts against him, holding him close and they sway to music that's not playing. 

**Author's Note:**

> The dress Lydia is wearing is:  
> http://www.tobi.com/product/63381-tobi-abegayle-plunging-maxi-dress?color_id=91391&utm_source=google_act&ad_country_code=us&utm_medium=sem&ad_device=%7Bdevice%7D&utm_campaign=dresses&signup=1&gclid=CjwKCAiA3o7RBRBfEiwAZMtSCfj8FfLSC6nGLGHAqcb5N-fz--6NUnNjqNCBE1CEHUyZZrpGZwJLAhoCK9gQAvD_BwE


End file.
